


World in His Hands

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: The Dreaming [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-25
Updated: 2005-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making garlands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World in His Hands

Goku folds the paper carefully, lifts the plane and casts it to the wind. Koumyou nods, satisfied. "Now it's your turn to teach me."

"What can I teach you?"

Koumyou removes the pipe from his mouth, gestures at the wildflowers that always grow in Goku's dreams. "I've always wanted to know how to make garlands."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Have you tried?"

His hands know what to do, if the rest of him doesn't. Koumyou imitates him exactly. The results are lopsided, but neither of them mind.

The flowers smell like Sanzo, under the smoke and gunpowder.


End file.
